


Reunion Tour

by blackcat62



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat62/pseuds/blackcat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sonic Underground work together to get a rich aristacrat to help fund the resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Tour

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS IN THIS FANFICTION, SEGA DOES

After his cargo ships were launched into his fortress, Robotnik managed to survive by (ironically) diving into a roboticizer that only roboticized his arms and legs half way, when Sleet and Dingo found him Dingo couldn't help say, "Look Sleet, it's that egg-guy, uh I mean…"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sleet replied.

"YOU IDIOTS, get me out of here before I…" Robotnik paused, "actually", he said, "I feel like a changed man…"

"HUMMY-DUMMY, the egg that walks like a man," Shouted Dingo.

Just then Sleet whispered to Dingo, "Are you trying to get roboticized you moron!"

"No", Dingo replied.

Sleet responded by saying, "Then keep your mouth shut!"

"Well how about you two get me out of here and I promise not I won't roboticize you" Robotnik calmly said. Trusting what he said, Dingo pulls the pile of broken parts off of Robotnik, who calmly says, "now then let's get to my ship, assuming it's still able to fly, and make a public announcement of my change of heart."

Sleet, whispering to Dingo, replies by saying "Who ever knew he had one?" Dingo finding it amusing giggles.

Once on his ship Robotnik said, "Have a seat and don't forget to buckle up…"

Sleet and Dingo sit down as instructed and upon sitting they, along with their chairs, are ejected out of an escape hatch and land in a dumpster. When they opened the dumpsters' lid they saw that Robotnik fired at them and, after peeping out of the dumpster he said, "Now I think we understandeach other. Get me those blasted hedgehogs, or I'll have you roboticized, and sent to the nearest disassembly line!" Worried Sleet and Dingo gulp out of fear of Robotnik's threats.

But not far away in a seemingly deserted building the SonicUnderground were also having some troubles.

"No way I'm staying here", Sonia aggravatedly said.

"Chill sis", Manic said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? It's only 2 days".

"The big deal is that this place is dirty, smelly, and disgusting, it's like a…"

"Don't say it", Manic said rather annoyed.

Sonia replied by saying, "There's no way you can expect me to live in this filth."

Sonic calmly said, "How about this, the three of us clean a separate part of this place, that way it's fair and we'll get done in…" and in the blink of an eye Sonic went around the room and back just as quickly and said "a second''. Then he zipped off again, leaving Manic and Sonia to clean their rooms.

Sonia said, "That Sonic, who does he think he is?"

"The fastest thing alive", Manic boldly said.

"MANIC!" Sonia shouted. Ten minutes later, with almost no progress Sonia started getting agitated and then noticed that Manic was finished, so she tried to convince Manic to help her but he refused. An hour later, when Sonia was finally finished she walked into the building next door (which they were using as a garage) and noticed a tarp too small for the van but too large for any bot. When she removed it Sonia found a new bike with a sleeping Manic underneath it. After waking him up she helped him get to his bed then decided to take her new bike out for a test drive., during which she found a place to mount her keyboard in case of an emergency like a roadblock of SWAT-bots or Sleet and Dingo and that this bike ran on air.

She started saying to herself, "Maybe I've been a little difficult."

The next day she found Manic in the living room and walked over to him and said, "Manic, I-", when just then Sonic came speeding in.

"Hey sibs," he said, "Cyrus called, we gotta get moving," then dashed just as quick and said "I'm waiting."

"No way bro," Manic said after getting on his board and dashed away just as quick.

Sonia, getting on her bike, said "Thanks," then she finally took off. Once they were outside Cyrus's lab Sonic asked, "Coast clear?" to which Sonia calmly replied, "Yeah, it's safe" then Sonic opened the door and the hedgehogs quickly entered.

Once inside Cyrus greeted the trio and showed them a monitor displaying an invitational party to a grey squirrel, named Winsor Alium, who is secretly considering funding the resistance, but wants to speak with the leaders, who he expects to act civilized before and after the party, to negotiate whether or not he will help the resistance.

"Okay, so what's that gotta do with us?" Manic asked.

"I asked sectors 1 thru 69 and more than half of them chose Sonic and Sonia to represent the resistance", Cyrus said.

"What about Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Alium wants people who are civilized", Cyrus explained, "who don't steal anything."

"If I can get Manic to act civilized or at least good enough to get through one night, can he come?" Sonia asked.

"Alright, but if Manic doesn't, you two will have to negotiate without him", Cyrus said. Manic walked over to Sonia.

"Thanks sis," he said, "so when do start?".

"Now," Sonia said, "walk with that piloting manual on your head." Manic picked up the heavy book and placed it on his head, then started walking and said, "No prob. sis I'm all balance." Just then he tripped, causing the book to go flying and break a monitor. While he fell he said "Wipe-out".

"This may be harder than I thought", Sonia stated.

"Catch ya later sibs, I smell the distant aroma of chilidogs in the air," Sonic said then jetted off.

"Okay so what is next?" Manic asked.

"Next", Sonia said, "you're gonna ride your board while balancing that book on your head."

"Are you trying to help me or punish me?" Manic questioned his sister.

"Just trust me", she told him once he got on his hoverboard. After nearly falling off his board Manic started to get frustrated, so Sonia walked up to him and said "You know how you said you could ride around Robotropolis blindfolded?"

"Yeah, so?" Manic asked.

"So you're going to do just that but without the books", Sonia said as she blindfolded him and then pretended to take the books off Manic's head, "Don't take off the blindfold until I tell you to."

"No worries sis, the Manic-man doesn't need eyes to shred", he said as he started riding, unknowingly balancing the book, with ease and started moving as if he were a wave, or the wind itself, when just then Sonia shouted, "Okay, you can take off the blindfold and come back down."

Manic did as he was told and when he was on the ground, Sonia told him to take the books off, which made Manic's jaw drop in awe.

"No way, but I thought...", he paused, the smile on Sonia's face told him the whole story. Manic smiled back and said, "So what's next?"

"That's it, when we negotiate with Winsor I'll tell you what to do or what to say to him", Sonia explained, "except for your posture and 'sticky fingers' you're actually civilized and well mannered."

Manic eagerly said, "For real?"

Sonia nodded her head in agreement and the two returned to tell Cyrus that Manic has her approval and should be able to help negotiate with Winsor about supporting the resistances' cause, but should still avoid any contact with anything priceless. Cyrus calmly gave Manic a nod and told them that they'll be meeting him at Robobamma, a place well known for its' exotic and devine food or wealthy, well manored citizens who rarely ever have dirt on their shoes, let alone them. Sonia and Manic ran straight to the van and when they got inside they noticed Sonic, tapping his foot repeatedly and impatiently.

He said, " 'Bout time you slomos showed up, I've been waiting."

Sonic started the van and Sonia, while holding the map, gave Sonic directions on when and where to turn when just as the triplets were in the outskirts of Robobamma the hedgehogs heard Sleet shouting, "All SWAT Bots report to Sector G-8, Queen Aleena has been spotted", over the radio.

Sonia said "Oh, why tonight?"

"Meet cha at Robobamma," Sonic said as he hopped out of the van's window, causing the van to stagger uncontrolled until Manic reached over and grabbed the wheel. After Sonic left, Manic and Sonia found Winsor's manor, so clean that, at night or day it seemed to reflect the Sun. Sonia knocked on the door, and when Winsor answered the door he and Sonia immediatly got to negotiating why he should help fund the resistance. Shortly into the talk Sonic, covered in scorch marks and a still burning tail, showed up and stated that it was a false alarm.

Just then Winsor exclaimed, "My floor, what do you bathe in a sewer?"

Sonic and Sonia immediately turned to see Manic's reaction to the sewer comment with Sonic muttering, "Goodbye funding."

To their surprise Manic just smiled and said, "Nah, sewers wouldn't cover as well as SWAT Bots do".

This caused Sonic and Sonia to look at the seemingly amused Winsor who just chuckled and said, "Ahh! Finally something new and exciting." The hedgehogs just gasped. So Winsor explained that although he is grateful and admits how fortunate he is but also how boring and unexciting his life has become ever since Robotnik took over and how he wants a 'change of pace' and wouldn't mind seeing a Robotnik-free Mobius. So the hedgehogs decided to show him some 'excitement' by taking him to a SWAT Bots factory. Inside they were ambushed by a dozen of the bots in question. But the moment that they sprang out the trio touched their medallions and seemed to have everything going as planned, until a large cage landed over the hedgehogs. Luckily for them Sonic had pushed Winsor away from the cage just before it imprisoned them.

Once he stood up Sonic threw a communicator and shouted, "Call Cyrus for help." Winsor immediately called for help but warned him that they might not get there in time. Winsor then hid behind a reactor and saw an egg shaped Robotnik with an army of SWAT Bots.

The hedgehogs were shocked to see him in his current condition. Robotnik stared for a few moments before turning and stating almost emotionless, "When this factory blows up you'll be a part of the explosion. SWAT Bots, make sure they don't leave." After he said this he began to laugh maniacally.

After he left Winsor looked at the timer and found that it had only 20 minutes left before the factory goes sky high. Winsor didn't know what to do but luckily he found Manic's fanny pack, which fell off during the ambush and picked it up. After struggling due to an interesting amount of weight he managed to toss it with all his might and, although it wasn't intended, it bounced off the head of a SWAT Bot, causing it to explode and ricochet the pack into the cage.

Once Manic put it on Sonic asked, "Manic, tell me you can pick the lock!"

Manic responded by saying, "Nope. I didn't bring any lock picks."

"So why'd ya bring it!" Sonic shouted. "I stole this sword, haha haha." Manic said as he passed it to Sonia.

"Nice work bro" Sonia said as she used it to pry the bars open a little before the sword shattered.

"Uh oh, wipe-out." Manic said as the bits of the sword it the ground. "My sword!" Winsor said with a tear.

"Manic, the lock." Sonic shouted.

"I know it's locked but we're stuck." Manic said.

Sonic sighed impatiently and said, "Can't you pick the lock with a piece of the sword?" Manic immediately picked up the thinnest shard he could find and saw that he had only 2 minutes left and hurried until he heard the door unlock. Once he heard the door unlock he pushed the door open with all his might.

"Sonic, can you get us out of here?"

Sonic eagerly said, "In a Sonic-second," and at high speed, picked up Winsor and escaped with his siblings. Once they heard the explosion Sonic asked about the deal, to which Winsor smiled and gave them 18 million mobians on the spot.


End file.
